


Dragon

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [75]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Why do they call them that?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 9 Jul 2020
> 
> Prompt: Dragon

“Harvester!”

Shepard screamed the warning as James dove for cover, incoming fire obliterating the spot where he’d stood.

“Thanks Lola!”

His response was lost to the combined bark of her M-99 and the roar of the detonating harvester. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t need a case of flash blindness.

Liara’s admonition about wearing her helmet would be similarly unpleasant.

James joined her. Why ‘harvester’?”

“Huh?”

“Why not ‘dragon,’ or ‘firedrake’? We don’t call the marauders ‘turian.’ Why call them what the reapers make ‘em from?”

She gave him a sour look. “You care about this now?”

“Sorry, Lola.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some people missed that the ME3 Harvester:
> 
> https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Harvester_(enemy)
> 
> Was based on the ME2 harvester:
> 
> https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Harvester


End file.
